Nothing Heals Me Like You Do
by Victor
Summary: Just an unassuming night for the Leonhearts and their peacefully sleeping daughter.


He woke up instantly. No grogginess, no struggling with wanting to turn the pillow over and return to a cool, dark sleep. Just… awake. It wasn't panic or even really instinct, either, but he saw no point in trying to figure it out. He smiled at Rinoa still sleeping soundly next to him, kissed her shoulder, and got out of bed.

He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and stepped into the bedroom across the hall.

Noelle was sleeping just as soundly as her mother was. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, closed his eyes and listened to her breathe.

He wasn't sure why he started talking, but since there was no reason not to, he didn't fight it. He opened his eyes and smiled as his low whisper caused Noelle to stir slightly.

.

She was still completely asleep when she reached for him and found his side of the bed empty. She rolled over slowly, trying to fight the return to consciousness she already knew was inevitable.

A gentle nudge of the bond they share told her that he was in Noelle's bedroom and content.

"See?" She asked the part of herself that wanted to fully wake up, "Nothing to worry about."

Satisfied that some sort of call to action wasn't needed, her mind settled itself down and after a few moments, she was back to dreaming.

.

"…never let Uncle Irvine and Uncle Zell road trip together again." He was leaning on the dresser as he finished the story and he would've sworn he saw a smirk cross Noelle's lips. "Yeah. You laugh now. Wasn't too funny at the time."

He saw Rinoa's shadow on the floor right before he felt her arms circle his waist. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." She came around to his left side so she could she her daughter dozing peacefully. "Noelle and I were sharing a dream and when she started chuckling before she faded out, I woke up."

"In that case, I'm sorry I contributed to No waking you. I was telling her the story of Irvine and Zell's impromptu road trip a few years ago."

"Shame on you. That story's not at all appropriate for a ten-year old."

"That's why I told her when she was asleep." Squall kissed her forehead. "When did she turn ten, by the way? When you put her to bed last night, she was still 18 months old."

She thought for a moment about how best to answer, smiled, and said "Time compression."

"Ah. Well… No arguing with that, then, is there?"

"Any regrets?"

"Absolutely not."

They stood in silence for a few minutes as the soft tenor of their voices trailed away. They held each other tighter for a moment before Squall sat back in the chair and Rinoa arranged herself on his lap.

"Why did you come in here to tell her that story now?"

"I don't know. It wasn't the need to tell the story, it was a need to come in and look at her, you know?"

Rinoa simply nodded.

"I think she wanted me to come in and spend some time with her. I think she woke me up just so I'd come in here and sit down."

"Because you needed Noelle time or because she needed Daddy time?"

"Yes?"

They lapsed back into silence for a bit, enjoying the feel of all three of them together without being pulled away by the world outside. Squall motioned that he was about to get up when Noelle stirred.

"Mom? Dad?"

"We're right here, No." Squall responded.

"'Kay." And she fell immediately back to sleep.

They left the room and crossed the hall back to their own bedroom. They got undressed, climbed under the covers, and snuggled together. Squall kissed the back of Rinoa's neck and smiled as he breathed her in. "Is this how you expected things to go?"

"Is that your way of asking if I have any regrets?"

"No, because I know better than to ask that."

She chuckled at that. "In that case, no. I really thought there would be more…"

"Struggling?"

"Yeah."

"I pretty much expected that, too."

Rinoa pressed back further into Squall in an attempt to maximize how much of her was touching him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love Noelle."

"I love her, too."

"I love where we've wound up."

"So do I. I can't imagine it any other way."

Sleep reclaimed both of them in a matter of minutes and the next day - much like the one before it - began the rest of their lives.


End file.
